Inextingishable Love
by WolfDog4323
Summary: Aang and Katara get into a relationship, but will they be prepared for the battle to come. My first fan fiction so be nice and NO flames please. Suggestions for future chapters excepted.


A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me! And this takes place after "The Puppetmaster" episode

Disclaimer: I own two cats and a dog, but sadly, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter 1: Confessions and Sokka's Outrage

It was morning; the sun was shining shades of pink, orange and blue which reflected off of the lake near by the gang's campsite on to Katara's face. She opened her eyes then quickly closed them due to the bright light. About a moment or two she sat up and stretched her limbs and walked up to a sleeping Aang, curled up on to Appa's massive tail and Momo sleeping next to him. She smiled, thinking of him, in fact, she had fallen in love with him when they were at the village where Aunt Wu lived. She blushed at the thought and started to gently shake him, waking him up.

"Oh, good morning, Katara." Aang greeted, feeling a little groggy. He sat up and started to stretch but quickly put his arms down and winced at the pain from his scar.

"Come on; let's get you to the lake for a healing session." Katara said worriedly, helping him up. She hated seeing him in pain, but all she could do was heal him until he was feeling better. They walked towards the lake, which wasn't very far and Aang took off his shirt and Katara unwrapped the bandages that covered Aang's abdomen, bended water from the lake and placed her hands on his scar. Aang winced as Katara gently rubbed the water on his back. After Katara finished, she wrapped his bandages back up and they walked back to their campsite. Where Toph and Sokka, were awake and eating fruit that they found in the forest near by.

"Hey Aang, hey Katara." Sokka, greeted, stuffing his face.

"How's your back, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked biting on an apple.

"Okay, I guess. So, is everything okay between you and your dad, Katara?" Aang asked Katara, grabbing a peach from the pile.

"I told you, there was nothing wrong with……" Katara paused seeing Aang's ' I can tell you're lying' face, "Okay there was something wrong, I was mad that he left for the war and that Sokka and I needed him, but everything's okay.

Minutes later, after eating Aang was feeling well enough to hang out with Katara by the lake and possibly practice a bit with her. "Hey Katara!!" Aang greeted Katara.

" Oh, hey Aang, feelin' better?" Katara asked, still feeling concerned for him.

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if we could possibly practice some waterbending later on?" Aang wondered. Katara thought about this and she thought as long as Aang wasn't hurting he could practice with her.

"Sure Aang, but is you're starting to hurt just tell me, okay." Katara answered, and Aang smiled and she smiled back. God, Aang loved her smile, and everything about her. Even though getting hit by Azula's lighting left him in pain, it still blocked his last chakra, meaning he still hadn't let go of her. He still had a chance of telling Katara he loved, and hoped she loved him back. "Aang! Are you comin' or not" Katara laughed, already half way to the lake.

" Oh, coming!" Aang said, running carefully towards her, trying not to put himself in pain. Soon they were at the and Aang was only in his pants and Katara in her undergarments.

Aang turned to see her and stopped in his tracks. Sure, he seen her in her underwear before but, it's been a while since he'd last seen her and he had forgot how beautiful she was, especially when her top was strapless. "I l-like the strapless on y-you K-Katara" Aang stuttered.

"Thanks, I-I had to take the straps off so they won't show with my clothes." Katara exclaimed giggling a little at his comment. Aang blushed . _I should tell her now! _Aang thought.

"Hey, um Katara?" Aang said, sweating like crazy.

"Yeah Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked with concern.

"I j-just w-want to say t-that, I-I l-love y-you, and I-I understand if you d-don't feel the s-same w.." Suddenly a pair of soft lips cut him off, it was Katara's, he soften up and kissed her back, seconds later Katara broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Aang, I have ever since we were at Aunt Wu's village." Katara exclaimed happily embracing him gently.

"Really, that's the same time I fell in love with you." Aang said unbelievingly. "So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aang asked curiously.

"Depends." Katara joked.

"On what?" Aang asked, willing to do what ever it took to make Katara his.

"If you kiss me." Katara smirked. Aang smiled happily and kissed her with much force. Katara was shocked by the impact the kiss had on her and wanted more. Soon Katara brought her arms to his neck, wrapping them around him and Aang brought his hands to her waist, but it still wasn't enough for her. She started to open her mouth slightly and ran her tongue his lower lip begging for entrance. Aang decided to open his mouth and Katara's tongue darted it and coaxed Aang's tongue to joined her. Aang gave in and entered his tongue into her mouth caressing the roof of her mouth causing her to moan softly. He soon figure out that the moan was a good sign and Aang continued, focusing on that spot, suddenly Aang lost his footing at fell, taking Katara with him, landing on the soft grass. After moments of kissing they had to stop to get some air.

"Wow." Katara exclaimed, panting softly.

"Yeah, why did you put your tongue in my mouth?" Aang asked, panting as well. Katara giggled at how childish he could be.

"Because it a more passionate way of kissing, Aang." Katara explained, finally getting her normal breathing back and still on top of Aang

"Really, can we do that again?" Aang asked hoping Katara would accept. Katara smiled and instead of an asnwer she kissed him gently. Aang wanting to go further, deciding to lead this time and gently begged for entrance into Katara mouth. Katara was surprised about Aang's take-charge attitude, a moment ago he didn't know what to do. Katara opened her mouth and Aang ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth and played with Katara's tongue as she moaned. Katara broke the kiss and started to kiss Aang's ear as Aang nipped on her neck, as his hormones took control of him.

Aang groaned as Katara bit on his earlobe, as he sucked in her neck. Katara backed away and kissed him with great force. Katara started to open her mouth when-

"Aang!!!!!! Katara!!!!!!!" A voice called out for them as they heard pounding feet towards them. Katara looked up to see it was Sokka sprinting towards them holding his boomerang. Katara got off of Aang. Just as Aang stood up, Sokka was just a few feet from them, ready to strike at Aang, but Katara blocked him. "What the heck were you doing, Katara!!!" Sokka shouted, face as red as a blazing fire.

"Making out with my boyfriend, and what give you the right to ask me!?" Katara yelled, ready to knee him in a very uncomfortable area, and Aang, having a terrified look on his face, was to afraid to say anything, due to the fact that Sokka might kill him

"Because, I'm you big brother and you're way too young for making out!" Sokka explained still having his voice at a high level as Katara got her fire nation clothes back on.

"Too young! Sokka, I'm fourteen for God's sake, almost fifteen!" Katara said as Aang got his shirt back on.

"But you guys are still too young, and what if it goes too far and you get pregnant, Katara, now your _really _too young for that." Sokka said lowering his voice. Aang and Katara looked at each other , both knowing he was right.

"You're right Sokka, we are too young to be parents and I promise we'll be careful."

Aang assured Sokka, thinking it'll make Sokka believe he was a perfect boyfriend for Katara.

"That's right Sokka, Aang and I are responsible enough to know not to go too far." Katara said smile as Sokka's mad expression lightened up. Sokka looked at Aang and Katara, he had to admit they were a perfect couple, especially when they danced together at Aang's secret dance party with those fire nation kids.

" Alright, fine you guys can make out as long as I'm not there, okay." Sokka said walking away. Aang and Katara smiled at each other and followed Sokka back to camp.

TBC

I know, I know I'm very bad at make out scenes and very bad at writing. Please reply, I would say read _and_ reply but you all ready read it if your reading this Author's Note, so please reply. I have cookies!!! They're chocolate chip and sugar cookies!!!!


End file.
